


[Podfic] Rusted Wheel (or How the Civil War Might Have Ended)

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Tony was on the steps of the Courthouse and took the bullets for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rusted Wheel (or How the Civil War Might Have Ended)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rusted Wheel (or How the Civil War Might Have Ended)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480721) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Recorded for FumblesMcStupid for ITPE 2015. Hope you enjoy darling!
> 
> Thanks to Kiyaar for giving me permission to record her amazing story! Much love to lattice_frames for staying up with me and being an awesome cheerleader the night this was due (honestly all of twitter was fabulous and supportive, I love them), and to lavenderfrost, for seeing my distraught tweets about coverart and whipping up this amazing coverart in like less than an hour at 2 am the day this was due. I <3 you darling.

coverartist: lavenderfrost

Length: 00:24:35

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5BMarvel%5D%20Rusted%20Wheel%20%28Or%20How%20the%20Civil%20War%20Might%20Have%20Ended%29.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bMarvel%5d%20Rusted%20Wheel%20\(Or%20How%20the%20Civil%20War%20Might%20Have%20Ended\).m4b)

Streaming also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
